


Cascade de Pluie

by yingfei



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gruvia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingfei/pseuds/yingfei
Summary: Juvia wonders if she's a hero, sometimes, and if Gray hates her. (A Gruvia fic. Prompt: Rain and umbrellas. Sad but sweet ending.)(Was orignally uploaded on FF on July 12th.)





	Cascade de Pluie

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally uploaded to my FF on July 12th, 2019. Enjoy, Gruvia fans.

...

It was cold.

She opened up her hand. Chilly, small pecks of rainfall landed on her palms before jumping slightly up, falling back down, and dripping from the side of her palm to the wet pavement below.

Her whole body was drenched, but she didn't mind. Her eyes looked up, and she saw ash-shaded clouds pour out their own version of a "water fall."

She knew it was probably a strange sight to anyone walking by. They'd probably think she had lost her mind, lost her grasp of common sense.

To her, however, it was a calming sensation. It was always what was able to unnerve her as a child and in her younger teens, and it was something she definitely needed now.

For some reason, lately she had been wondering about her life choices. She constantly found herself going in the middle of town, walking in the rain alone and conflicted about herself.

Just what was her value as a guild member?

A person?

It's been quite a long time since Gajeel and her joined Fairy Tail but, somehow, she saw only improvement in the Iron Dragon Slayer. She couldn't say the same for herself. Not at all.

She wasn't even sure if she was truly a hero, despite how much she's done in the Fairy Tail guild. What _truly_ changed for her?

The only thing that she saw with a difference was her love interest. It went from guys who treated her like trash or saw her as creepy to a guy that was nice to her, but she knew that he felt shivers down his spine for each time she walked by.

She saw the uncomfortableness. She wasn't a fool to how he saw her, and with that knowledge she cannot help but dare ask the question:

"Is Juvia a..._good person?_"

And she was answered with an umbrella above, shielding her.

"Of course you're a good person, Juvia. I don't know why you're asking yourself that. Now...why are you in the rain?"

"_Gray-sama?!_ Um...Juvia is just doing a self-reflection..."

Gray gave a confused face but, nevertheless, used his unoccupied hand to lightly grasp her shoulder, and Juvia tried very hard not to faint on sight. She didn't want to embarrass him. "Let's go. Just because you're a water mage doesn't mean you need to _dwell _in water until you get sick."

She shook her head and walked away from him. She didn't want to creep him out.

"It's alright, Gray-sama, you do not have to. Juvia has done nothing but follow you like a clueless puppy, ask you out despite your obvious displeasure, and much more...Juvia will not burden her beloved any further."

She truly didn't want to disgust him any further. Make him feel anymore trapped than he most likely already was.

As her mind replayed memories of the way she was around Gray, Juvia felt water down her cheeks and wondered if it was from the sky or her eyes.

"What...What ridiculous nonsense are you _saying, Juvia?_"

Juvia looked down and saw her right arm grabbed.

"You don't have to lie...Gray-sama, you helped Juvia into the Guild, and Juvia repaid you by treating Gray-sama like a toy," the water mage answered, "and with that, Juvia can't say she's truly good. It seems that Juvia only joined just for an obsession. Juvia's sorry."

She momentarily turned into water, slithered a few feet away, and turned back to normal. She looked behind her and smiled. She pretended that her face was only wet cause of the heavy rain pouring on her.

"That being said, Juvia must leave the guild until Juvia's able to be a true hero. Forgive me, Gray-sa—No, _Gray, _for Juvia's actions."

She tried to walk away but she was roughly grabbed by the waist and even more roughly turned around. She felt a great wave of fear around her chest.

Her beloved looked at her with full anger, and she awaited to hear his screams of anger, telling her that she was a monster and that he was happy she finally made the decision to leave.

She was surprised when Gray instead said with a hurt expression, "In...what...world...do you think I'd _ever_ want you gone from my sight? This isn't funny at all."

Juvia touched his cheek slightly and responded, "Juvia is not joking, Gray-sama. This is for the best, for not only Gray-sama but everyone els—"

Gray frowned and hushed her.

"That wouldn't be good for anyone, and **especially** not me."

Before she could retaliate, before she could move away, he did something she never would've expected in anything but her wildest dreams—

He kissed her.

As she felt his hands reach for her hair and twindled his fingers between her blue locks, Juvia thought to herself:

Was the disgust and creepiness he felt with her just now, all along, an exaggeration from her own mind? Was it all truly just_ a figment of her imagination?_

She had no clue until she glanced at his eyes and saw the same twinkle in his eye that _she_ had when she adored him. Craved for him.

The blue umbrella Gray had was on the wet ground. Gray was covered with the watery roars from above. Juvia shed both tears of joy and "sorrow" which, in reality, was her foolishness.

The black haired wizard wrapped his arm around her waist. Their lips seemed to stay touching for hours, and their tongues seemed to stay intertwining and mixing sweet, sweet saliva with one another.

By the time they stopped their session of embracing, an ice-mage was with wet hair and clothes and a water-mage looked like she would melt if you touched her.

Gray picked up the umbrella and momentarily hunched over it, shaking it for a minute or two until it was somewhat dry. Juvia felt butterflies as Gray moved a strand of her soaked hair behind her pale right ear.

"Damn it, Juvia, don't ever think I'd want you to disappear. Don't apologize, either—_I'm_ the one that should be sorry, alright? I didn't mean to make you feel like that. Now let's go to your house, so you can warm up. Come on."

As the two began their walk towards the destination of Juvia's house, she locked her arms around his arm and leaned on the other mage's right shoulder.

It was nice to know that what was her beliefs of how Gary felt about her was, in reality, all in her head...

"Just promise me one—er, _two_ things, Juvia."

"I'll do _anything, _my beloved."

Gray sighed and gave an embarrassed laugh. "_Please_ stop flooding the guild every time I gotta go away, as well as see every other girl, _especially_ Lucy, as a 'love rival' going to take me away from you!"

Juvia chuckled and responded, "Anything for you, Gray-sama..."

...Perhaps it _was_ time for her to lower the tears in the guild hall. She was too old to do such childish things. Other women in his life also deserved more respect from Juvia.

_(She still sees Lucy as her greatest love rival though, but there was **no way** Juvia was going to tell Gray-sama that!)_


End file.
